Papá Ranma
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: Ranma es padre, ahora tiene que lidiar con los problemas que esto implica, el mayor reto de su vida. Llega el capitulo 3, se solicitan ideas XD
1. Chapter 1

**PAPÁ RANMA**

**Por: Goshujin Sama**

_Aquí un fic de un futuro posible, Ranma de padre, pero como es de esperarse no es tan fácil como se oye, todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takaheshi, yo solo soy un plebeyo que se atreve a nombrarlos, algunos personajes son míos, obviamente, espero que lo disfruten._

Era un día como cualquier otro en el universo del anime, para ser mas exactos en la ciudad donde viven los personajes de nuestra serie favorita (no creo que haya duda cual es --), en esta ciudad todo parece común y corriente, las casas, los edificios, los cines, los centros comerciales, los bares, la gente que se transforma con el agua y…. bueno pensándolo bien se ve normal mientras no la mires mucho tiempo. Por las calles de esta ciudad caminaban tres personas, un joven de estatura media, de complexión fuerte y con un cabello negro que acababa en una trenza, de la mano llevaba a dos pequeñas personas, un niño de cabello corto y de color negro azulado y una niña de cabello pelirrojo y con trenza como su padre.

Papa, adonde vamos?.- La pequeña niña se sujetaba del pantalón de su padre.- nos vas a llevar a la cárcel por romper el juguete de mama?

Si papa, a poco por eso nos vas a castigar?.- el niño hacia un gesto de duda.

Claro que no niños, pero no deben de hacer esas cosas.- Ranma se detuvo y se inclino enfrente de los niños.- me preocupe por ustedes, tu Takeshi no debes de hacer enfadar a tu hermana, y tu Ranko el que tu hermano te moleste no significa que debas tratar de golpearlo con el mazo favorito que tu mama guardaba en su closet.

Pero por que mama se enojo tanto por que se rompió su mazo.- Ranko puso cara de inocencia.

Si papa, por que mama hasta se puso a llorar por que ese viejo mazo se rompió.- El niño puso la misma cara que su hermana.

Es que era su mazo favorito, lo tiene desde que lo conocemos, era su favorito.- Ranma puso cara de felicidad.-//que bien, por fin se destruyo ese entupido mazo, esa Akane lo guardo por tanto tiempo, pero ahora ya no me preocupare por él//.- Empezó a reír como desquiciado, hasta que noto que sus hijos lo veían con cara de miedo y que la gente ya se empezaba a juntar y a murmurar.- cof cof, bueno niños, ya no importa pero mientras su mamá se recupera nosotros haremos las compras.

Si, pero me compras un helado? La pequeña Ranko se le pego nuevamente a la pierna.

No, mejor te peleas con el primero que pase por la calle.- Takeshi comenzaba a hacer movimientos como de boxeo.

Eso ya lo veremos, por ahora vamos a hacer las compras.- Ranma tomo a un niño de cada mano y siguió su camino.

Caminaron unos minutos y llegaron a un centro comercial.

Bien niños ya llegamos, ahora vamos a ver que tenemos que comprar.- Saco un papel y comenzó a leer.- Primero vamos a comprar papel higiénico, pasta de dientes, jabón de tocador y una lavabo por que ayer su mama me rompió el nuestro en la cabeza.

Tomaron un carrito y empezaron a buscar lo que necesitaban.

A ver, aquí hay muchas marcas de papel higiénico, haber estas se llama "papel higiénico la lija", creo que este no, a ver esta "Papel higiénico erizo de mar", creo que estos no son muy buenas opciones, a ver este "papel higiénico puercoespín", pero que diablos es esto?, que acaso no saben para que se usa el papel higiénico??.- Ranma hacia ademanes, veía uno y otro papel y no se desidia.

Papa, por que no dejas de ver en las marcas baratas y revisas estas.- Ranma vio que su hijo le señalaba el estante de al lado.

Bueno, creo que lo haré, a ver este se llama "papel higiénico el pachoncito", suena bien, a ver este "papel higiénico pétalos de rosa, con fragancia a rosas", suena mejor, a ver este "papel higiénico caricia de ángel con cuádruple hoja reforzada y textura de algodón" vaya nuca pensé que hicieran papeles higiénicos de este tipo, creo que llevare de este.- Metió un paquete de 32 rollos en el carrito y empezó a empujar el carrito con mucha alegría, tarareando una canción.- tarararatata.

Mira papa va muy feliz.- la niña se acercaba a su hermano que seguí revisando los papeles higiénicos.- Que haces???

Voy a probar si este papel higiénico es tan bueno como dicen.- El niño empezó a sacar los rollos de papel de su empaque.

Y como lo vas a comprobar?.- La niña vio un brillo extraño en los ojos de su hermano y retrocedió unos pequeños pasos.

Pues ya veras.- el niño empezó a desenrollar el papel.

Unos minutos mas tarde, después de que Ranma había comprado los demás artículos de baño, se dio cuenta de que sus niños no lo seguían y regreso a buscarlos. Cuando dio con ellos vio a Takeshi dando vueltas alrededor de su hermana Ranko que estaba enrollada en papel higiénico como una momia y llorando a cantaros.

Takeshi, que haces!!!.- El niño volteo y vio a su papa muy enojado.

Papa, no es lo que parece es que quería ver si el papel era resistente, además también descubrí que es súper absorbente, vez como a pesar de que mi hermana llora mucho no se ha mojado el piso.- El niño retrocedía, sabia que su papa lo iba a castigar.

Rato más Ranma iba empujando su carrito con un niño enrollado en papel higiénico y con su pequeña Ranko caminado al lado de su padre.

Bien Takeshi, espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, te voy a soltar pero te tendrás que portar bien.- El niño que no podía ni hablar solo contesto con una "aja".

Ranma soltó a su vástago e inmediatamente se puso a correr de un lado para otro con su hermana como si nada hubiera pasado

Parece que se le olvida muy rápido lo que le digo, pero bueno ahora que sigue.- saco el papel y volvió a leer.- a ver que sigue, el lavabo, creo que dejare eso para el final, ahora veamos, jugo, eso si lo comprare enseguida.- Avanzo pero antes volteo a ver que hacían sus hijos, los dos seguían corriendo de un lado para otro.- vamos no se separen tanto y sobre todo no vayan a romper nada.

Los niños asintieron y luego siguieron en sus juegos, a Ranma le salio una gota se sudor en la nuca.

Creo que le tienen mas respeto a Akane, no importa ahora vamos por el jugo.- Ranma camino hasta los refrigeradores donde están los jugos.- Veamos, de que sabor llevare?

De Uva papi, llévate sabor a uva.- La niña se colgaba del pantalón de Ranma

No papa, que sea de manzana, yo quiero de manzana.- El niño jalaba a Ranma de la playera.

Esperan niños, además a ustedes no les gusta ningún sabor que no sea de naranja.- Ranma no podía quitarse a sus niños.

De momento Takeshi se soltó de su padre y tomo una garrafa con jugo de manzana y la iba introducir en el carrito, pero al ver esto Ranko se soltó de la pierna de sus papa y evito que Takeshi metiera la garrafa al carrito.

No, yo quiero de uva, deja eso en su lugar.- La niña jalaba de la garrafa.

No yo quiero de este, a ti siempre te consienten.- el niño también jalaba de la garrafa.

Basta niños, dejen eso que lo van a tirar.- Ranma se acercaba a sus niños, pero antes de detenerlos la garrafa se destapo por el forcejeo y se vació su contenido encima de Ranko.

Buuuuuaaaaaaaaa, papi me mojeeeeee.- La niña lloraba a cantaros.

Buaaaa, mi jugoooo, a pero ahí hay mas así que no importa.- Takeshi tomo otra garrafa de jugo de manzana y la metió al carrito.

Takeshi por favor, no ves que tu hermana se empapo.- Se acerca su hija y la trata de consolar.- Tranquila preciosa, ya paso, mira nada mas el charco que se hizo, pero que el jugo no era de manzana? Entonces por que se ve muy amarillento?

Es que también me hice del baño, buaaaaa.- Ranma se cayó al estilo anime.

Tranquila nena, vamos a que te seques al baño, y tu Takeshi espéranos aquí, en un momento vuelvo.- Ranma se fue con su niña.

Un rato después ya venia de regreso con una niña ya tranquila.

Tuvimos que comprarte un poco de ropa pero ya ni modo ahora vamos con tu hermano.-Ranma llego al lugar donde había dejado a Takeshi.- bueno ya llegamos, pero donde esta tu hermano???.- Volteo para todos lados y no lo podía localizar.

Esta ahí papa.- Ranma vio a su hija señalando mas adelante, en los refrigeradores estaba el niño llenando de helado el carrito.

Este de vainilla, este de chocolate, este de fresa, este de sabor nuez, este napolitano le encantara a mama.- El niño metía los helados por montón.

Takeshi que haces???.- Ranma otra vez se acerco molesto a su hijo, el niño supo que otra vez seria castigado.

Unos minutos mas tarde Ranma sacaba a un niño del congelador, Takeshi estaba temblando.

Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, ahora sigamos con las compras.- Ranma siguió caminado y cuando volteo otra vez estaban los dos niños corriendo de un lado para otro lo que provoco que le saliera una gran gota de sudor a Ranma.- Creo que este niño nunca aprenderá, pero hay que seguir con las compras, a ver ahora que falta.- Saca el papel con la lista.- a ver ahora sigue atún, aceitunas, y otras cosas enlata, pues vamos a la sección de enlatados, tenemos que comer cosas enlatadas por que Akane me arrojo contra el refrigerador y se averió.- una gota le salio de la nuca.

Oye papa, mamá algún día dejara de golpearte?.- El pequeño niño observaba a su padre.- Yo creí que tu eras el mas fuerte.

Pues veras hijo, un ejemplo claro, tu abrías podido levantar el mazo de tu mamá como lo hizo tu hermana??.- El niño negó con la cabeza.- pues entonces ahí esta la prueba de que las mujeres cuando se enojan son muy peligrosas, se vuelven muy fuertes, por eso hay que mantenerlas contentas para no sufrir lesiones graves.

Si papá.- el niño admiraba la inteligencia de su padre (claro es un niño pequeño, cuando crezca sabrá que si su padre fuera mas inteligente no seria golpeado por Akane --u).

Por cierto, hablando de tu hermana, donde esta? No la veo desde que te saque del refrigerador.- Ranma volteaba de un lado para otro.

Si me das dinero te lo digo.- El niño puso ojos con símbolo de dinero

Pero quien te enseño esas mañas??.- Ranma se sorprendió por lo que su hijo decía.

Tía Nabiki, me dijo que cuando me preguntaras algo de importancia te cobrara.- El niño puso cara de inocencia.

No le hagas caso.- Ranma tenia la mano sujetándose el rostro.- deberías hacerle mas caso a tu tía Kasumi

No, ella es muy linda pero dice cosas aburridas como: "pórtate bien", "no hagas travesuras", "no molestes a tu hermana" y cosas así.- El niño se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda a Ranma.- por eso prefiero estar con tía Kasumi.

Bueno dejemos eso para después, ahora dime donde esta tu hermana o pasaras otro rato en el refrigerador.- Ranma se trono los dedos

S...si papá vi que se fue corriendo a la sección de lencería.- El niño no quería regresar al refrigerador, tan solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

Y que iba a hacer una niña en esa sección???, no me queda mas que ir a buscarla, y tu Takeshi no hagas nada raro, espérame aquí.- Ranma sale corriendo a la sección mencionada.

Una vez que llego a la sección de lencería noto que era el único hombre, todas las mujeres se lo quedaron viendo con cara de ¿?, el solo camino entre ellas hasta que encontró a su niña en un estante con sostenes.

Ranko, que haces aquí?.- Ranma se acerco a su hija y le quito lo que tenia en las manos, un sostén con encaje negro.- Y para que quieres esto?

Papá, lo que pasa es que el maestro me pidió que le llevara un sostén de mama y me daría un premio, pero como no quiero quitarle uno a mama mejor le llevo uno de aquí, esta mal papá???.- La niña puso una cara de ternura que todas las mujeres presentes se enternecieron y corearon un ahhhhh

No mi vida, tu no tienes la culpa, la culpa la tiene ese viejo rabo verde, pero ya veras cuando lo encuentre, ahora vamos con lo que falta.- Ranma cargo a Ranko e iba saliendo de la sección cuando fue rodeado por un mundo de mujeres.

Hola, guapo es tu niña???.- Era una morena muy sensual.

S… s… si, es mi hija.- ranma se puso rojo como un tomate

Es un encanto, no te gustaría que tuviéramos uno juntos?.- Una rubia empezaba a deslizar el tirante de su vestido por su hombre

Mejor invítame a tomar una copa, y me cuentas como le haces para hacer niñitas tan tiernas.- Una pelirroja de cabellera larga se colgaba del brazo de Ranma.

Ehh… lo… siento, soy casado.- Ranma trataba de quitarse de todas estas mujeres.- Ya me tengo que ir.

No te vayas, quédate a platicar.- Una mujer con cabello castaño claro abrazaba a Ranma por la espalda

En ese momento todas las mujeres se abalanzaron sobre Ranma, que lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar a Ranko para que no saliera lastimada, se hizo un alboroto, Ranma trataba de salir de ese mar de mujeres que lo abrazaban, besaban y hasta trataban de quitarle la ropa (por que diablos querría un hombre escapar de eso???), Ranko veía que su papa no lograba librarse, así que su linda niña tuvo una idea, se alejo del lugar.

"A nuestros clientes se les informa que en la sección de cosméticos tenemos un 20 de descuento sobre lo ya rebajado".- La voz que se escucho por el altavoz e inmediatamente una estampida de mujeres enloquecidas salio de la sección de lencería y se abalanzaron en la sección de cosméticos.

Ranko llego corriendo con su papa, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con señas de haber sido rasguñado, jaloneado, besado, mordido y por ultimo pisado, razón por la cual seguramente estaba en el suelo con ojos de espiral. Después de un rato Ranma se levanto muy adolorido.

Ay ay ay ay, como me duele el cuerpo, que bueno que justamente en ese momento salio el descuento.- Ranma se alegraba.

NO papá no hay ninguna oferta, yo lo invente y hable por el altavoz para que te dejaran tranquilo.- La niña le sonrió a Ranma.

Enserio?, bueno es obvio eres digna hija de tu padre.- Ranma puso cara de orgullo.- pero es mejor irnos de aquí antes de que esa jauría de mujeres locas regresen, pero como sabias que eso funcionaria?

Por que cuando vengo con mamá y se oyen ese tipo de ofertas, todas las mujeres salen como locas, incluso mamá, pero regularmente se pone a golpear a medio mundo para ser la primera.

Ya me la imagino.- Le sale una gota en la nuca.- pero dejemos eso, ahora vamos a seguir con las compras, vamos con tu hermano.

Salieron del lugar, que por cierto estaba semidestruido, y se dirigieron donde estaba Takeshi.

Ya regrese Takeshi, veo que ahora si te portaste bien.- Ranma noto que el niño estaba donde lo dejo

Si papá me porte muy bien.- El niño puso rostro de ángel.- pero es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Que hiciste ahora Takeshi???.- Ranma conocía a su hijo y sabia que esa actitud no era normal en el.

Nada papá.- El niño se puso nervioso, se dio cuenta de que no podía engañar a su padre

En ese momento llegaron corriendo dos empleados del centro comercial.

Señor, este es su hijo???.- el empleado estaba todo empapado.

Si es mi hijo, pasa algo?.- Ranma no entendía bien, pero sabía que su criatura había hecho una de las suyas.

Si señor, su hijo fue a la sección de juguetes y se puso a probar las pistolas de agua, empapo a todos los empleados que lo tratamos de detener.- El segundo empleado estaba igual de mojado.

Takeshi, te dije que te portaras bien!!!.- Ranma estaba muy enojado.- perdonen, lo castigare.

Castigarlo, deberían encerrarlo y tirar la llave.- El primer empleado estaba, muy enojado.

Oiga entiendo que este enojado pero no le da derecho a hablar de esa forma.- A ranma no le pareció como se expresaba el empleado.

No me importa lo que usted crea, su hijo es una amenaza, es un demonio.- El empleado seguía levantando la voz.

Ya cálmate, no fue para tanto, ya nos pidió disculpas.- El segundo empleado trataba de calmar a su compañero.

Mejor sigua el consejo de su compañero o me hará perder la paciencia.- Ranma trataba de calmarse.

No me importa, quiero ver que es lo que hará ya que no me pienso calmar.- El sujeto le dio un pequeño empujón a Ranma.

Se lo advertí.- Ranma alejo un poco a sus hijos y se fue acercando al par de empleados.

Papá, que vas a hacer???.- La pequeña Ranko veía como su papa se tronaba los dedos.

Silencio Ranko, esto se va a poner bueno.- El niño ya quería ver a su papa en acción.

Rato mas tarde Ranma caminaba empujando su carrito y con sus hijos caminado junto a el, Takeshi volteo y le saco la lengua los dos empleados que estaban todos golpeados y metidos a la fuerza dentro de un carrito.

Después de unos minutos en que Ranma compro los enlatados…

Que difícil es hacer las compras, será mejor que nos demos prisa o no voy a sobrevivir, veamos ya tenemos los productos del baño, los productos enlatados, a ver sigue cereal y galletas, pues a comprarlos, niños no se separen de mi.- Ranma continuo empujando su carrito y sus hijos detrás de el jugando como en todo el día.

Llegaron a donde las galletas y los cereales y comenzó el caos…

Papa, yo quiero llevar este cereal.- La pequeña Ranko le enseñaba un cereal con una princesa en la caja.

No papa hay que llevar este.- Takeshi le enseñaba una caja en la que estaba un pirata.

Los niños le ponían las cajas en los ojos y no dejaban ver a Ranma por donde iba.

Esperen niños, no me dejan ver.- Ranma no se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a una pirámide de cajas de cereal, y sucedió lo inevitable, choco contra la pirámide.- agggghhhh

Todos voltearon a ver quien era quien gritaba y solo vieron un montón de cajas de cereal encima de Ranma.

Después de quitarse todas las cajas de encima Ranma regaño a sus niños…

Espero que no sigan con sus travesuras, cuando quieran algo me hablan y yo decido pero con calma, esta entendido.- los dos niños asintieron con unas caritas muy tristes.- bueno vamos a seguir con la lista.- Ranma les dio la espalda un momento y cuando volteo los niños ya estaban de un lado a otro jugando y riendo, cosa que a Ranma le ocasiono que le saliera una superhipermegaultra gota de sudor en la nuca.- ojala y acabemos pronto, no se como Akane soporta esto todos los días.

Ranma siguió con sus compras seguido de sus "hermosos y educados" niños…

Papa, ya me canse quiero dormir.- Ranko se tallaba uno de sus ojos con su pequeña manita y con la otra jalaba a su papa de la camisa.

Si mi vida, pero ya casi acabamos, nada mas compro un paquete de servilletas que hacen falta y nos vamos.- Ranma continuo empujando su carrito.- Takeshi deja eso en su lugar, Takeshi no te separes tanto, Takeshi deja en paz a tu hermana, Takeshi no te subas a los estantes, Takeshi estate quieto!!!

Vaya Ranma, deberías calmarte.- Un Joven al lado de una mujer y un niño estaban a sus espaldas.

Ryoga, Ukyo que bueno es verlos, como han estado?.- Ranma se acerco y saludo de mano al chico perdido.- Que hacen aquí?, también vinieron de compras?, como estas pequeño Kentaro?

Bien tío Ranma.- El niño tenía el cabello castaño y un colmillito que se le asomaba, prueba irrefutable de que era hijo de Ryoga y Ukyo.

No Ranma, de hecho Ryoga fue el que vino de compras, lo mande a traer un poco de aceite para el negocio, pero el torpe se perdió y tuvimos que venir a buscarlo.- Una gota de sudor salio de los presentes y ryoga se sonrojo.

Pero para que vinieron a buscarlo, si ya había encontrado el supermercado???.- Ranma sabía que Ryoga era perdidizo.

No entendiste Ranma, Ryoga si llego al supermercado, pero se perdió dentro.- Ranma cayo al estilo anime, no creyó que fuera posible.

Hola tío Ryoga, hola tía Ukyo, hola Kentaro.- Ranko saludo a sus conocidos, pero Kentaro se puso rojo cuando noto a Ranko.

Ho… Hola Ranko.- El niño se acerco a la niña.

Hola tíos, hola Kentaro.- Takeshi se acerco a Kentaro.- Será mejor que no te pases con mi hermana o lo vas a lamentar

Que dices, Takeshi deja de molestarme o lo vas a lamentar.- El niño Kentaro se enojo con el comentario de Takeshi.

No te enojes Kentaro, Takeshi es un tonto no le hagas caso.- La niña agarro de la mano al niño que se puso muy rojo.

Mientras eso pasaba Ranma platicaba con Ukyo y con Ryoga…

Y como va el negocio???.- Ranma les sonreía a sus amigos.

Pues muy bien, cada vez tenemos mas clientes, si Ryoga no se equivocara de mesa tan seguido terminaríamos mas temprano.- Ukyo y Ranma rieron.

Cof cof, pero como ya te dijo Ukyo vamos muy bien, y como esta tu Familia?.- Ryoga quería cambiar de tema.

Bien, bueno Akane ahora esta algo deprimida por que los niños le rompieron algo muy querido para ella, pero por lo demás todo esta bien, por eso vine a hacer las compras con los niños.- Volteo a ver a sus niños y vio como Ranko Estaba agazapada y que Kentaro y Takeshi estaban peleando.- Takeshi, que crees que haces???

Kentaro, ven aquí que te sucede?.- Ukyo llamaba a su niño.

Lo que pasa es que……- Kentaro estaba con la cabeza agachada.

Ya te he dicho que no debes pelear por cualquier cosa.- Ryoga recriminaba a su hijo

Y tu Takeshi, que te ocurre, hoy has estado muy maleducado, ya veras cuando lleguemos a casa.- Takeshi sintió miedo, sabia que en la casa seria pero por que su madre era implacable.

No lo regañes tío.- Una pequeña niña de cabello morado y unas pequeñas gafas, abrazaba a Takeshi que trataba de zafarse de su abrazo.

Meiling, suéltame.- Takeshi seguía forcejeando con la niña.

Hola Ranma, que gusto encontrarte.- Ranma volteo y vio a otra pareja, eran Mouse y Shampoo.

Hola que tal?, haciendo las compras?.- Ranma se acerco a saludar y también se acercaron Ryoga y Ukyo, todos se pusieron a platicar mientras los niños….

Hola Meiling, como estas?.- Ranko se acerco a la chinita.

Bien Ranko, aquí con mi futuro marido.- Meiling se pegaba más a Takeshi.

Que dices, si apenas vamos a entrar a la primaria?, como crees que me voy a casar contigo?.- Takeshi no podía quitarse de encima a la niña

Oye Ranko, no te gustaría dar una vuelta mientras tu hermano esta ocupado.- Kentaro jugaba con sus dedos índices y estaba todo rojo.

No puedo mi papa me dijo que no me alejara, pero gracias.- Ranko le dio un beso en la mejilla al niño que sacaba vapor

Oye tu, deja a mi hermana.- Takeshi se arrastraba con todo y Meiling anclada a el.

Meiling, hora de irnos, después juegas.- Shampoo llamaba a su pequeña amazona.

Me tengo que ir, pero recuerda que te quiero.- Le dio un beso a Takeshi que hizo gesto de guacala.

Kentaro, ya nos vamos.- Ukyo llamaba a Su hijo.

Si mama, nos vemos Ranko.- el niño empezó a caminar.

Kentaro.- Ranko detuvo a Kentaro.

Que pasa?.- El niño se sorprendió.

Es para el otro lado.- Ranko le señalo donde estaba su madre, el niño solo se sonrojo y se fue rápido

Todos se despidieron y Ranma emprendió su viaje por las servilletas, una vez que cumplió su misión se dirigió a la caja a pagar.

A ver señor esta es su cuenta.- El cajero le dio una nota.

Esta bien.- Ranma saco su billetera y empezó a juntar el dinero.

Ah!! Y esta es su cuenta por lo que rompió.- El cajero le dio una nota tres veces más grande que la anterior.

Que??', tanto dinero?, yo no tengo esa cantidad, además no voy a pagar por la limpieza, se supone que eso es parte del servicio del supermercado no?.- Ranma estaba muy sorprendido.

Si señor, pero no están incluidas las gracias de su hijita, tampoco los juguetes que rompió su hijo, ni las cajas de cereal que usted rompió, ni los destrozos de la sección de lencería, ni lo que perdimos en la sección de cosméticos por culpa de su hija ni….etc.- Ranma estaba boquiabierto por todo lo que habían hecho en el supermercado.

Oiga, pero esos son accidentes, no pienso pagar nada de eso.- Ranma se estaba enojando.

Pero señor eso seria un robo.- El cajero se estaba poniendo nervioso, después de ver lo que le hizo a sus compañeros cualquier cosa se podría esperar.

Robo es lo que me están haciendo.- Ranma ya estaba que le estallaba la cabeza.

Le vas a pegar papa?.- Ranko pensó que eso era lo que su papa haría.

Si papa, pégale para que aprenda a no meterse con los Saotomes.- el niño otra vez hacia ademanes de boxeador.

Esperen niños, esto se tiene que arreglar ahora mismo.- Ranma trataba de conservar la calma.

Le vas a pegar papa?, Le vas a pegar papa?, Le vas a pegar papa?, Le vas a pegar papa?, Le vas a pegar papa?, Le vas a pegar papa?, Le vas a pegar papa?, Le vas a pegar papa?, Le vas a pegar papa?, Le vas a pegar papa?.- los niños no dejaban de repetir esto a coro, Ranma ya estaba muy enojado, una enorme vena en la frente estaba a punto de explotarle.

Siiiii, le voy a pegar, lo voy a golpear hasta matarlo, ahora están contentos?.- Ranma grito y los niños asintieron.

Señor, n… no es necesario llegar a eso, mire pasare por alto esa cuenta, solo pague lo que se lleva y asunto arreglado.- El empleado estaba asustadísimo.

Rato mas tarde Ranma ya iba en la calle cargando las bolsas del supermercado y Ranko y Takeshi caminado a su lado.

De repente pasó un camión con un altavoz, el camión remolcaba varias jaulas con animales, leones, tigres, camellos, cebras y demás animales.

Vengan, vengan a la gran función de inauguración del circo **_"Soleira_**", habrá payasos, magos, domadores, y mucho más.- El camión siguió avanzando.

Papá llévanos al circo.- Takeshi se le colgó de una pierna a Ranma.

Si papi, llévanos al circo, por favor, me porte muy bien, llévanos al circo.- La pequeña Ranko se colgó de la otra pierna de Ranma.

Ahora no niños, tenemos que llevar esto a casa.- Ranma caminaba con mucha dificultad.- Los llevare la próxima semana

No papa, llévanos ahora buuuaaaa.- Los dos niños no se soltaban de las piernas de Ranma.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tendo…

Vaya que alegría que mi mazo tenia garantía de por vida.- Akane estaba muy feliz.- Pero ya tardaron Ranma y los niños, espero que estén bien.

En ese momento se oyeron llantos en la puerta, Akane salio a recibir a sus hijos, conocía demasiado bien a sus hijos como para reconocer sus llantos

Ranma, que pasa?.- akane estaba confundida, Ranma estaba jadeando cargando las bolsas del súper y con un niño aferrado a cada pierna.

Mamá, papa es muy malo, no nos quiso llevar al circo.- Ranko se soltó y se abrazo a su madre.

Si mamá, dale con tu mazo.- el niño también se aferro a su madre.

Tranquilo niños.- Trataba de tranquilizara sus niños.- Que es todo esto Ranma???

Esta es la ultima vez que voy solo con los niños.- Acabando de decir esto Ranma cayo inconsciente…

Hay Ranma, que poco aguantas, ni cuidar a tus hijos puedes hacer.- Akane hacia un ademán de reprobación….

**FIN? **

_Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaria recibir reciews, eso me dira que por lo menos hubo alguien quien lo leyo XDDD. Saludos y hasta la proxima_


	2. Chapter 2

**PAPÁ RANMA **

**POR: Goshujin Sama **

_Bueno, mi intención, antes que nada es mejor aclararlo, no era hacer una serie, solo era un One shot, que un día se me ocurrió y lo escribí, al parecer gusto mas de lo que pensé que podía llegar a gustar (bendito dios TT) por ello me animo a escribir mas sobre lo mismo hasta que mi cerebro se seque (faltara tanto?) y pues se me ocurrieron otras cosas "posibles" que pudieran pasar XD. _

_Cualquier parecido con la realidad es… producto de un estupefaciente o hierba rara por que nunca he visto cosas tan exageradas en la vida, aunque uno nunca sabe XDD. _

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takaheshi a excepción de unos pequeñitos que son míos. _

UNA FAMILIA ES UNA ORGANIZACIÓN LLENA DE AMOR Y ARMONIA, O ESO PRETENDE, PERO QUIEN PENSARA EN LA FRASE ANTERIOR NUNCA PENSO EN LA FAMILIA SAOTOME, EL AMOR NO ES EL PROBLEMA, SINO LA ARMONIA…

Una pequeña revolución parecía estar sucediendo en el Dojo Saotome (anteriormente Tendo, les queda duda?) pero no es eso, solo es la preparación de una salida familiar.

-Takeshi ya deja de estar jugando y prepara tus cosas que se nos hace tarde.- Akane parecía apresurada metiendo cosas a una maleta

- Mamá dile a Takeshi que me devuelva mi muñeco!!!!.- Akane volteo la cabeza y la escena era excepcional, Ranko seguía de un lado a otro a Takeshi llorando, y tratando de quitarle el cerdito negro de peluche que le había quitado, y Ranma dormido en el pasillo que daba hacia el jardín, tendido boca arriba roncando, esto causo un efecto en Akane de manera instantánea

-Takeshi!!! Devuélvele eso a tu hermana y váyanse a acabar de arreglarse que se nos hace tarde!!!.- Los gritos calmaron la persecución de los niños que inmediatamente obedecieron y despertó a Ranma.

-Que ocurre???.- Un somnoliento Ranma se incorporo un poco.- Ya es hora de irnos???

Akane se acerco a Ranma con una sonrisa encantadora, tanto que Ranma inmediatamente desconfio.

- Dormiste bien cariño???.- El tono de Akane era casi un susurro lleno de dulzura.

- S… Si, gracias.- Ranma por instinto sabia que no era tan normal, así que empezó a sudar frió.

- Que bueno, me alegro, pero…- Repentinamente el rostro se ensombreció y de un rápido movimiento Ranma ya estaba incrustado en el suelo con un mazo en la cabeza.- DEBERIAS ESTAR AYUDANDOME A PREPARAR TODO EN LUGAR DE ESTAR DESCANSANDO!!!

- Perdón, es que ayer me quede jugando con los niños y estaba muy cansado.- Ranma se sobaba su nuca mientras se acercaba a Akane.- No te enojes, ya te ayudo

- Pensé que esta salida en grupo a la playa seria divertida, pero aun no salimos y ya estoy al borde de la histeria.- Ranma trataba de no acercarse de mas, una enorme vena hinchada a punto de reventar se lograba distinguir en la frente de Akane

-Tranquilízate, ya veras que nos divertiremos, los demás también necesitaban un descanso, sus negocios no los dejan descansar mucho, pero hoy es la oportunidad.- Con cuidado puso sus manos en los hombros de Akane y la giro, la miro a los ojos y la beso

- Sabes como calmarme.- Akane se pego al pecho de Ranma

- Ya veras que nos divertiremos…- Ranma no pudo continuar por que se escucharon los gritos de sus criaturas

Los dos miraron al techo donde empezaba a escurrir demasiada agua, justo arriba se encuentre el baño

- Ahora que hicieron???.- Akane alzo la voz lo más que pudo

- YO NO FUI!!!.- la frase al unísono de las inocentes personas confirmo que efectivamente algo habían hecho

- Mejor yo me encargo, tú sigue con esto.- Ranma salio corriendo hacia el segundo piso y al entrar al baño noto todo el suelo lleno de agua.- Que paso aquí???

-FUE EL(ELLA)!!!.- Una gota resbalo de la nuca de Ranma, los dos pequeños señalaban al contrario

- Mejor déjenlo, yo lo arreglo, vayan a jugar con sus abuelos en lo que nos vamos y por ningún motivo molesten a mama.- Los niños asintieron y salieron tranquilamente del baño… pero no habían acabado de pasar de la puerta cuando ya se podían escuchar sus gritos una vez mas.- Rayos¿Por qué serán así¿A quien se parecen? (nota: ¬¬)

Ya pasado unos minutos, en lo que Ranma limpia, y akane se toma su té de Tila (muy bueno para los nervios¬)

Los abuelos, Soun y Genma conviven con sus nietos…

- Mira pequeña Ranko si mueves esta pieza pondrás en problemas a tu oponente

- Mira Takeshi, ahora puedes hacer este movimiento y…

-Un momento Saotome, ese movimiento es ilegal, usted siempre haciendo trampa

-¿Cómo dice Tendo?, es un movimiento legendario de la escuela Saotome, es completamente legal

La discusión tardo mucho mientras los nietos, aburridos por el juego que les querían enseñar casi a fuerza y por las discusiones mejor se empezaron a arrojar las piezas

- Toma esto.- decía la pequeña Ranko mientras arrojaba las piezas a Takeshi que se cubría con el brazo

- A si? Pues toma.- El pequeño Takeshi mandaba piezas respondiendo el ataque de su hermana

- Ahhh, me dolió, ya veras.- Una pieza que dio en la pequeña cabeza pelirroja provoca una reacción heredada (no me cabe la menor duda) tomo el tablero de Go, y se lo arrojo a Takeshi que apenas logro esquivarlo

-¿Qué te pasa? Eres una tramposa, eso no se vale, yo no te arroje nada pesado

-Pero me golpeaste, eres un pesado

-La pesada eres tú, no aguantas nada, eres una chillona además

- Yo no soy chillona.- Unas pequeñas gotas empezaban a asomar por los ojos de la pequeña

En cuanto sus abuelos se dieron cuenta…

- Niños, ya no peleen¿Quién les a dado ese ejemplo?.- Les recriminaba Soun

- Tendo tiene razón, deberían comportarse (--Uuuuuu)

- Bueno, a que quieren jugar entonces???

_Nota: En mi personal opinión, cualquier tío de niños pequeños debería saberlo, lo que a continuación sigue es algo instantáneo y muy verídico, así que ADVERTENCIA, nunca haga la pregunta anterior a un niño menor de 7 años muchas personas han acabado en el hospital por dicha pregunta lo mejor es consultar a un profesional o llevarlo con sus padres. Ahora aclarado podemos continuar con la historia. _

Los pequeños se miraron un momento, en sus pequeñas mentes solo cabían dos respuestas posibles

-Hazme avioncito Abuelo Genma.- El pequeño Takeshi se acerco como un lobo se acerca a el cordero

-Abuelito hazme caballito.- La pequeña Ranko se acerco dando saltitos hasta Soun

-Claro Takeshi, veras la técnica secreta de avioncito estilo Saotome

-Agarrate bien Ranko, no te vayas a lastimar

Durante un par de minutos cada abuelo se concentro en su labor, pero entendieron muy tarde su error…

Los dos estaban sudando mucho y los niños parecían poseídos, solo sabían decir una palabra…

(Música del exorcista)

- Más, más, más, más, más, más…- Los dos no dejaban de atosigar a sus abuelos exhaustos

Los dos hombres les dieron un momento la espalda y secretearon

- Saotome, estos niños son insaciables

- Si Tendo, solo queda una solución…

- Lo se Saotome, no es la mas honorable, pero si no queremos estar aquí todo el día tendrá que ser así

- Si Tendo, pero seremos cuidadosos, yo usare todo lo que me queda de energías y le haré avioncito hasta que se canse o vomite, y usted procura que Ranko se caiga, no muy duro por que no queremos que se lastime, solo para que ya no quiera jugar a esto

-Esta bien Saotome, cuento con usted.

-Bien niños, sigamos.- Los dos maliciosos abuelos tomaron posiciones

Genma tomo a Takeshi y comenzó a girarlo como si lo fuera a aventarlo, lo giraba con mucha fuerza

-Mas abuelito, mas rápido.- Takeshi disfrutaba del juego

- ¿Mas?, ahorita te voy a dar mas hasta que ya no puedas >- Eran los pensamientos de Genma.

-Así abuelito, que divertido.- Ranko también se divertía de lo lindo

- Lo siento pequeña, tu abuelito te quiere mucho, pero ya me canse >.- Soun derramaba lágrimas como si estuviera en un dilema, y comenzó a moverse bruscamente para que la pequeña se cayera, solo que no contaba que tomaría su cabello como rienda (XD)

Corte a….

-Bien, ya esta todo listo, ve por los niños Ranma, ya podemos salir.- Akane terminaba de acomodar las cosas.

-Entendido, los deje en el patio trasero jugando con sus abuelos, enseguida los traigo.

Cuando llego al patio trasero…

- ¿Qué paso aquí?.- Los dos abuelos estaban en el suelo respirando con dificultad, seguramente con taquicardia y las pequeñas criaturas a un lado…

-Mas mas mas mas mas mas mas mas mas mas mas mas….- al unísono los pequeños.

-No me lo digan, caballito y avioncito.- comentaba Ranma con la mano cubriendo el rostro.- es una buena lección para los abuelos, espero que la hayan aprendido.

-Papá, quiero seguir jugando.- comentaba la pequeña Ranko

-Si papá, dile a mis abuelitos que sigan.- Takeshi jalaba el pantalón de su padre

- No niños, ya nos vamos, además queremos que los abuelos duren hasta navidad siquiera, mejor dejémoslos descansar.

-g..g..Gracias ranma.- susurraron los viejos artistas marciales.

Una vez en la playa, por fin, se reúnen tres familias

-Sentimos la demora, pero ya estamos aquí.- saludaba Akane a sus amigos.

-No se preocupen, también llegamos apenas.- respondía Shampoo con su correspondiente familia.- los únicos que llegaron temprano fueron Ukyo y su familia.

-si, hoy decidí salir temprano por si a Ryoga se le ocurría tomar un atajo.- comentaba Ukyo ante la risa de todos y el rubor de Ryoga.

Mientras los adultos conversan no es raro que los niños hagan lo mismo, a su modo claro esta.

-Hola Kentaro, que bueno que viniste, vamos a divertirnos mucho.- Saludaba la tierna Ranko.

-Ho.. hola Ranko, me da mucho gusto verte.- contestaba Kentaro Jugando sus deditos y ruborizado.

- A mi no me saludas?.- Takeshi encaraba a Kentaro

-A si, hola Tekeshi, as venido a causar problemas?

- Eso mismo te digo, espero que no arruines todo, pero antes que nada, no has visto a Meiling? Espero que no este por aquí

-Ni hao querido Takeshi.- Una pequeña bicicleta rosa le cayo en la cabeza al niño saotome.- ¿te gusta mi bicicleta nueva? Me la regalaron recientemente.

- Que bonita esta!!!, me dejas montarla?.- preguntaba la linda Ranko

- Esta muy bonita, felicidades.- comentaba Kentaro

- Oigan, después hablan, Meiling quítate de encima.- Se quejaba Takeshi que aun continuaba bajo las llantas de la bicicleta.

- Lo siento Takeshi.- La niña le quito la bicicleta y enseguida se arrojo a abrazarlo.- Me alegra mucho verte, hoy pasaremos todo el día juntos.

-¿Qué?, ni lo sueñes, yo no quiero pasar todo el día contigo.- Forcejeaba por zafarse del abrazo.

- Que malo eres, pero yo se que en el fondo me quieres como yo te quiero a ti.- La pequeña no cejaba en su intento.

-Yo.. Ranko, es que yo.- balbuceaba el pequeño Kentaro.- Ranko me gustaría…

-Niños!!! Vamos a cambiarnos para entrar al agua.- llamaban los adultos interrumpiendo a Kentaro que se resigno y todos fueron a los vestidores con sus padres.

Rato mas tarde Ranma sale de los vestidores junto a Mouse y Ryoga.

- Que buen día para venir a la playa ¿no creen?.- Comentaba Ranma mientras se estiraba perezosamente.

-Claro, fue buena idea venir, ya necesitaba un descanso.- contestaba Ryoga

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero… ¿Dónde dejaron a Takeshi y Kentaro?, según recuerdo, Akane y Ukyo les pidieron que los cambiaran de ropa.- El comentario de Mouse hizo que Ranma y Ryoga se pusieran azules

-Es verdad, voy por Takeshi

- Y yo por Kentaro, espero que no se haya extraviado.

Sin embargo antes de que pudieran dar más de tres pasos se escucharon gritos y estruendosos ruidos, hasta que en escena aparecieron los dos niños, peleando por su puesto.

-Ahh devuélveme mi traje de baño!!!.- Un Takeshi muy enojado encaraba a Un Kentaro en igual estado de ánimo

- Primero devuélveme el mió, como te atreves a quitármelo.

Los dos se encaraban en medio de la playa, enojados, con el traje de baño del contrario en la mano… y desnudos. Entonces unas sombras se tornaron detrás de cada niño.

-Takeshi¿Qué crees que haces?.- con voz tenebrosa detrás de Takeshi

-Kentaro¿Qué significa esto?.- la voz detrás de el no sonaba menos tenebrosa.

- Es que, papa, lo que pasa… veras.. yo estaba y entonces

-Si, papa.. Estábamos.. y después… pero entonces el…

-Basta!!!, Bien Ryoga no se que opines pero creo que nuestros hijos merecen un buen escarmiento.

-De acuerdo Ranma ¿sugerencias?

Momentos después los dos pequeños se encontraban amarrados a un poste a la orilla del mar.

-Con eso aprenderán

-De acuerdo.

-Que difícil es ser padres, pero ¿no creen que se pasaron?.- Un reflexivo Mouse con tono preocupado.

-Lo que pasa es que tú tienes una niña, no sabes lo que es tener a un niño¿no es verdad Ranma?

-Claro, Cuando tienes a un niño hay que tener mano firme.

Los dos se regocijaban cuando detrás de ellos unas energías muy hostiles se hacían presentes…

-¿Qué te pasa?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .- Ranma solo sintió como un mazo le aplastaba la cabeza.

-Eres un miserable!!!!!!!.- Ryoga sufría la misma suerte, solo que con una pala en vez de mazo

-¿Qué clase de padre eres?

-Y tu Ryoga eres un Salvaje

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a desatar a sus criaturas dejando a dos hombres Semí-inconcientes.

-Que bueno que yo solo tengo una linda niña.- Decía Mouse mientras se alejaba de ahí acomodándose sus anteojos.

Ya mas tarde, con las cosas mas calmadas todos disfrutan de la playa, los grandes toman el sol, nadan un rato o se refrescan con alguna bebida, y los niños juegan… etto… juegan…(¬¬)

Ranko y Meiling en la orilla recogían conchas con pequeños trajes de baño de colores de una sola pieza…

-Mira Ranko, está esta muy bonita

- Si, también llevémosla, vamos, Vamos a enseñarle a mi papá lo que hemos encontrado

-Si, vamos.- las dos pequeñas corriendo con una pequeña cubeta rosa

Rápidamente se topan con Ranma y Ryoga

-Papá, tío Ryoga, mira lo que encontramos.- le enseña la cubeta llena de conchitas y caracoles

-Que bonito linda

-Y mira esto tío Ryoga .- Meiling busca algo de la cubeta y se lo da a Ryoga

-¿Un cangrejo?.- en el momento que Ryoga lo toma le muerde el dedo con una de sus tenazas.- aaaaay

-Mira papá, también encontramos esto.- Ranko le da un pequeño pulpo a Ranma que inmediatamente le llena la cara de tinta.

-Nos vamos a buscar mas cosas tíos, venimos enseguida a enseñarles.- Las dos niñas se van felices mientras Ryoga trata de quitarse el cangrejo del dedo y Ranma se limpia la cara.

-Y dice Mouse que es mas fácil tener niñas?.- pregunta apesumbrado Ryoga

-Yo tengo de los dos, así que no te quejes.- Dice Ranma mientras se acaba de limpiar la cara…

Mientras los dos pequeños piensan en otras cosas, paseando por la playa.

- Ya me aburrí, ya no hay nada que hacer.- Takeshi patea la arena

-Pues yo traje un balde con su rastrillo y pala¿quieres hacer un castillo de arena?.- pregunta Kentaro

-Eso es aburrido.- El pequeño Takeshi tuerce la boca.- mira, hay está tío Mouse y tía Shampoo, vamos, tengo una idea y trae tus cosas.

Cuando llegan a donde Shampoo y Mouse, que estaban tomando el sol.

-¿Qué hacen pequeños?.- pregunta Shampoo

-Nada tía, pero queríamos ver si alguno de ustedes nos deja que los enterremos en la arena.

-A, bueno, yo, no se, es que le dije a sus mamas que nos veríamos y ya es hora, pero mira, Mouse si quiere.- Dicho esto se levanto y se fue dejando a Mouse sin poder negarse.- Lo siento, pero después de tanto platicar con sus mamas no me voy a arriesgar pensaba Shampoo mientras se iba.

-Bueno, tu tranquilo tío, que nosotros hacemos el trabajo.

-Si, bueno, solo no causen problemas.- Mouse se resigno a su suerte.- Que tan malo puede ser? > pensó tontamente XD

-Así que ese era tu plan Takeshi, bueno, pues parece divertido.- Con singular alegría los niños

Mientras rascaban y cubrían de arena a Mouse este sintió mucho sopor y se quedo dormido…

Cuando despertó había pasado una media hora y…

-hum?... ¿ya terminaron?.- se vio cubierto de arena hasta el cuello.- bien, ahora sáquenme de aquí.

-Ya me canse, mejor vamos a buscar algo de comer.- Takeshi se levanto seguido Kentaro

-Oigan¿A dónde creen que van?.- Se quejaba Mouse.- sáquenme de aquí.

-Solo buscamos algo de comer, además estamos cansados, regresamos enseguida.- Kentaro se alejo dejando a Mouse…

-oigan, oigan, niños regresen!!!.- pero no importara cuanto escándalo hiciera ya no lo escuchaban XD

En otra parte de la playa.

-Ya son suficientes conchitas, ya me canse.- La pequeña Ranko levanto su cubeta llena

-si, yo creo que esta bien, vamos a buscar a los demás.- las dos se encaminaron cuando vieron a Kentaro y Takeshi.

-¿Qué hacen?.- Pregunto Ranko acercándose

-Ra..Ranko, nada, íbamos en busca de algo de comer.-inmediatamente el niño empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Enserio?, mira, yo traje algo y Meiling también trajo.- Las dos niñas sacaron dos pequeñas cajas de almuerzo.

-Yo te convido a ti querido Takeshi.- Meiling se acerco a Takeshi

-Si quieres yo te convido a ti Kentaro.- El pequeño se puso completamente rojo y solo asintio.

Se sentaron, pero cuando dieron el primer bocado todos escupieron inmediatamente.

-Que es esto?.- preguntaba Takeshi

-Lo siento, otra vez confundí la sal con la pimienta, es que no me puse los anteojos y mi mama no estaba.- decía Meiling muy apenada.

- LO siento, sabe raro, me ayudo tia Kasumi, pero creo que aun no me sale bien.- decia la pequeña Ranko

Kentaro no podía contestar, estaba tan picante que le sentía la lengua ardiendo…(--Uuu, herencia?)

-No queda mas remedio que conseguir algo de comer, de preferencia algo refrescante, yo propongo que unos helados.- Kentaro ponía una pose de convicción.

-Que bien, yo también quiero.- decía una emocionada Meiling

-Pero tienen dinero?.- Cuestiono Ranko a su hermano viéndolo de reojo.

-No, pero no es necesario, tengo un plan, y ustedes nos ayudaran.- los ojos de el pequeño brillaron con malicia

-no cuentes conmigo.- Ranko ya conocía esa mirada y sabia que significaba problemas.

-Vamos Ranko, no seas una aguafiestas, todos tenemos hambre y si le pedimos a nuestros padres algo no nos darán hasta la hora de la comida.- las palabras de Takeshi parecieron convencer a todos.- Bien, este es el plan acérquense y se los digo.- Todos se acercaron…

Momentos mas tarde los pequeños se acercan a un puesto de helados…

-Hola, que tal? Que desean.- Preguntaba el vendedor

-Quisiéramos cuatro helados, con triple bola por favor.- pedía la pequeña Ranko junto con Meiling.

-Claro lindas.- El amable vendedor les preparo los 4 helados mientras sin que se diera cuenta los niños se acercaban por detrás.

-Aquí tienen, son 1000 yenes.- El sujeto les dio los helados y tendio la mano

-claro, ahora le pago.- contestaba Meiling

Por detrás del vendedor

-No quiero hacer esto Takeshi.- Hablaba en susurros Kentaro

-Vamos, ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse además si no lo haces Ranko pensara que eres un miedoso.- Las palabras de Takeshi convencieron finalmente a Kentaro, el niño sabia como convencer a la gente…

Ya decididos Takeshi Jalo los pantalones del vendedor y Kentaro arrojo un cangrejo en ellos, y todos salieron corriendo.

-Ayúdenme, ahhh, auxilio.- Gritaba el sujeto tratando de sacar al animal de su pantalón mientras los niños corrían con el botín

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente se comieron los helados

-Que rico esta, pero ojala no nos busque

-tranquilas, estará muy ocupado, además tengo un plan de emergencia por si eso ocurre.- Nuevamente la mirada de Takeshi cambia a una maliciosa.

En otra parte de la playa las madres tomaban un refresco mientras platicaban recostadas bajo una sombrilla

-Ya necesitaba un descanso.- Comentaba Ukyo

-Si yo también, hacia mucho tiempo que no me relajaba.- asentía Shampoo

-Si, de vez en cuando es necesario esto¿por cierto, no íbamos a comer helado?.- preguntaba Akane

-Si, pero cuando fui a comprar el vendedor salio corriendo, se le veía muy enojado, por eso mejor compre refrescos.- contaba Ukyo.

-Como sea, y donde estarán Ranma y los demás y los niños?.- Hasta ese momento no habían pensado en sus familias

-Yo deje a Mouse con Kentaro y Takeshi, y me pareció ver a Ryoga y Ranma platicando con Meiling y Ranko

-Bien, por lo menos hacen algo de provecho, a veces siento que Ranma me deja toda la responsabilidad.- comentaba con cansancio Akane.

-Si te comprendo, Mouse es igual no pone mucho de su parte.

-Tendrías que ver a Ryoga, no es mejor que ellos dos.

Mientras con los niños.

-Que rico estuvo¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No se, algo divertido mi queridísimo Takeshi.- Una gota se escurría de la nuca de Takeshi

-Yo digo que vayamos con Papá y mamá a lo mejor nos están buscando.- Recomendaba Ranko

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, vamos.- Kentaro comenzó a caminar.

-Kentaro.- le llamo Ranko

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es para el otro lado.- le señalo y el pequeño se ruborizo y cambio de dirección.

Pero se alertaron cuando escucharon unos gritos a sus espaldas.

-Hey, ustedes, quédense ahí delincuentes juveniles.- El heladero se acercaba corriendo

-Corran!!!!!!!!.- los niños salieron volando, pero estaban siendo alcanzados

-Que haremos Takeshi?.- le preguntaba su hermana

-Hora del plan B, hacia esa dirección.- Todos cambiaron la dirección siguiendo a Takeshi y siendo seguidos por el vendedor.

-Vengan acá, páguenme ladrones!!.- el sujeto estaba casi sobre ellos.

-Mire señor heladero, el señor que esta enterrado en la arena le pagara.- sin detenerse pasaron al lado de Mouse que continuaba enterrado

-Por fin vienen!!!; ya sáquenme de aquí!!!.- se quejaba Mouse

-Así que usted me pagara?.- el vendedor se arrodillo.- Pues págueme lo que sus niños se robaron

-¿Qué? Y ¿yo por que tengo que pagar?.- Mientras hablaban los niños se perdieron de vista.

-Mire amigo, solo se que esos niños me deben 1000 yenes, además pusieron un cangrejo en mis pantalones

-Mire lo que me hicieron a mi, me enterraron y no me han sacado.

-Bueno yo no vine aquí a platicar de sus problemas, vine a que me paguen, y ese niño dijo que usted pagaría, así que págueme.

-¿No ve que estoy aquí sin poder moverme?, además mi cartera esta ahí

-Muy bien, no se mueva yo tomo el dinero.- el heladero tomo la cartera y saco el dinero.- 1000 de los helados… y 1000 mas por lo que me hicieron, hasta luego.

-Oiga, por lo menos sáqueme de aquí!!!:- El heladero ni caso le hizo.- Maldición, nunca voy a salir de aquí o que?

Y con Akane y las demás…

-Niños? Que hacen solos???, pensábamos que estaban con sus papás.- Pregunto Shampoo

-No, estuvimos por nuestra cuenta.- contesto Takeshi

-Entonces que diablos han estado haciendo esos irresponsables??.- Akane estaba muy molesta

-Como se les ocurre dejar a unos niños solos?.- Ukyo estaba igual de enojada.

En ese preciso momento iban llegando los tres caballeros inocentes, sin la menor sospecha de lo que les esperaba.

-Entonces te dejaron enterrado?.- Preguntaba Ryoga

-Si, sus hijos lo hicieron, estuve ahí casi todo el día.

-A nosotros nos toco algo igual de malo con las niñas, después de eso estuvimos en el mar un rato, no te buscamos por que pensábamos que estarías con los niños.

-Así que los señores se divirtieron ¿no?.- La voz de Akane se escuchaba mas tenebrosa que nunca.

-Bueno, y que se divirtieron tanto creo que merecen un premio.- se acerco Ukyo tronando los dedos.

-Si, un premio muy grande.- decía Shmapoo acercándose

-A… a… Akane¿Qué te pasa?.- Ranma sabia que esta seria una de las grandes

-Uky… ukyo ¿Qué tienes?. Por que estas molesta???.- Ryoga retrocedía invadido por un miedo gigantesco

- Shampoo, deja que te explique, peor antes dime que tengo que explicar???.- Mouse estaba igual o peor que los dos anteriores.

Entonces recibieron unas palizas como pocas veces, volaban astillas, y los tres pobres solo querían huir, pero era algo imposible, las mujeres vaciaron todo su coraje.

-Bueno¿Quién quiere comer algo?, les invito a comer en alguno de los negocios .- Akane sacudia sus manos ya mas calmada.

-SIIII.- contestaron los niños al unisono y todos se alejaron del lugar.

Y en el suelo

-¿Qué difícil es ser padre?.- se quejaba un Ranma tirado en le suelo casi inconsciente.

- Ni lo digas.- Asintieron Ryoga y Mouse….

Fin……………

_Bueno, ya esta, me tarde mucho haciéndolo, por una razón u otra no había tenido la oportunidad de acabarlo, lo acabe recientemente y decidí solo revisar la ortografía y subirlo, por que si no luego se me olvida. _

_Espero que les haya gustado por lo menos un poco, reviews para poder seguir XD, ideas también, hasta la próxima. _

_Goshujin Sama _


	3. Chapter 3

**PAPÁ RANMA **

**Por: Goshujin Sama **

_Aquí otro de esta serie de capítulos, no diré cortos, por que yo no se escribir poco XD, pero si hasta que el cerebro me estalle y quede en estado vegetativo ¬. Espero que les guste aunque sea un poco. _

_Ya conocimos a los nuevos personajes que hacen de Ranma un padre, pero necesitamos regresar en el tiempo, para ver como empezó todo esto. _

En la habitación donde duerme el matrimonio Saotome, Akane hace el aseo y se topa con el viejo álbum de fotos.

-Akane, has visto mi Gi de entrenamiento.- Entraba Ranma en la habitación.- ¿Qué estas viendo?

-Mira Ranma, encontré el viejo álbum de fotos¿quieres ver algunas?

-Si, me gustaría, antes de que valla a entrenar un rato, pero¿y los niños?

-Fueron con Nabiki a una cita.

-¿Una cita?.- Ranma estaba intrigado.- ¿Por qué los llevo?

-No tengo idea, pero ella dijo que no había problema.

En una heladería.

-Nabiki, sabes, te invite por que realmente me interesas.- decía un chico de traje y lentes, con cara seria.- pero¿Quiénes son estos niños?

Takeshi y Ranko devoraban una copa de helado cada uno.

-Mis sobrinos.- Nabiki con toda tranquilidad.- Como me invitaste a comer helado pensé que a mis sobrinos les gustaría venir¿te importa?

-yo, pues, no, creo que no.- El sujeto resignado

-Gracias por la invitación señor cuatro ojos.- decía la pequeña Ranko con la cara llena de chocolate y con una sonrisa que causo que una gota resbalara por la nuca del sujeto

-Tía Nabiki, este si parece tener dinero.- Takeshi acababa de vaciar su copa de helado.- deberías darle una oportunidad¿puedo pedir otro?

-Claro, para mis lindos sobrinos lo que sea, pero no coman mucho, después iremos al cine.- los niños vitorearon de gusto ante una le ve sonrisa de Nabiki y una mirada incrédula de el muchacho.- ¿Por qué supongo que después de esto pensabas invitarme no?- observo detenidamente al pobre sujeto

-si.- dijo casi en un susurro el pobre sujeto con mucha resignación y lagrimeando por su economía.

-Bueno, supongo que si ella los llevo no habrá problemas (XD)

-Entonces¿quieres o no quieres ver fotos?

-Si, claro que me gustaría.- Se sentó al lado de Akane

Akane pasó las primeras fotos donde salían cuando iban al instituto Furinkan

-Mira Ranma¿recuerdas esos días?.- Le dijo señalando la foto

-Claro, como me aburría en clases.

-Por que siempre fuiste un burro para los estudios.- Akane paso la pagina y apareció una foto de navidad, cuando Kasumi organizo una fiesta.- Mira esta

-Si, recuerdo bien esa fiesta, fue cuando te regale un porta fotos.- dijo sonriendo Ranma

-Si, y yo te regale una bufanda

-Si, tenía más hoyos que un queso gruyere.- después del comentario Ranma no pudo contener la risa, que hizo que a Akane le apareciera una vena en la sien.

Momentos después seguían viendo el álbum, con un chichón adicional en la cabeza de Ranma.

-Mira Ranma, esta me trae muchos recuerdos, fue cuando fuimos con el doctor Tofú al parque de diversiones

-Si, me acuerdo, en ese tiempo el doctor no podía ni hablar con Kasumi sin hacer barbaridades, y pensar que ahora ya llevan 5 años de novios.

-Pero me sorprende la parsimonia de mi hermana.- una gota surgió de la nuca de ambos.

flash back

Unos meses atrás, Akane servia la comida a la familia que devoraba lo que aparecía en la mesa.

-Me voy familia, regreso a las 9.- Kasumi salía con un vestido rosa a media pantorrilla.- saldré con Tofú

-Me da gusto hermana.- Respondía Akane.- Ya huele a boda.- su tono era un poco malicioso

-ay no Akane, que cosas dices.- kasumi se sonrojo y se agarro las mejillas con las manos.- apenas vamos a cumplir 5 años saliendo, no nos hemos conocido lo suficiente, falta mucho.

Todos cayeron de espaldas con el comentario.

-Bueno, me voy.- Kasumi salio de la casa dejando a todos levantándose apenas

-¿Es o se hace? .- preguntaba Akane

-Yo creo que lo dijo muy enserio.- Contestaba Nabiki un poco mas serena.

fin flash back

-Creo que si el doctor no se da prisa se casara el mismo día que se jubile.- comento Ranma provocando la risa de ambos.

-Ojala no sea como dices.- Akane paso a otra pagina del álbum.- Y aquí en nuestra boda

-Si, mira como terminamos, todo hecho pedazos.- En la foto se veía Ranma y Akane y en el fondo una batalla de todos contra todos.

- Si, fue la única foto que pudieron tomar, antes de que golpearan al fotógrafo y rompieran la cámara.

- Mira, la primera foto de los niños.- Ranma señalo una foto de Akane embarazada con un vestido de maternidad y una pequeña panza

-Si, esos fueron unos nueve meses muy largos

-si… ya lo creo que fueron nueve meses muy largos… para mi > pensaba Ranma

flash back

-Ranma, Ranma!!!.- gritaba Akane con 6 meses.

-Que pasa Akane?.- Ranma llego alarmado

-Tu hijo quiere comer sandia.- Ranma cayo de espaldas

- Pero Akane, en esta época del año no hay sandias en ninguna parte.- Musitaba Ranma preocupado

-¿¿¿Me estas diciendo que no me vas a traer sandia???.- Un aura azulada y hostil rodeo a Akane

-N… no, enseguida la salgo a buscar.- Ranma salio a toda velocidad a buscar por toda la ciudad

Media hora después Ranma regresaba al Dojo con una Sandia

-Ya regrese, fui difícil, pero la conseguí.- Ranma llevaba la sandia en rebanadas y se veía bastante decente para no estar en temporada.

-¿Sandia?, yo te pedí un melón.- Decía indignada

-Pero, pero, tu dijiste sandia, estoy seguro.- Se defendía Ranma

-¿a si?, pues ya no quiero sandia, quiero Melón.- Ranma dio un suspiro y salio nuevamente de la casa dejando la sandia al lado de Akane

20 minutos después Ranma regresaba con un melón, cansado

-aquí esta el melón, espero que ahora si sea lo que queri….- Ranma se interrumpió por que al llegar la sandia ya no estaba, solo las semillas y las cáscaras de las rebanadas y Akane con unas cuantas semillas en la cara.- ¿No que no querías Sandia?

- Bueno al final me regreso el antojo.- se disculpaba Akane un poco apenada.- pero sabes? Se me antojo unos okonomiyakis del negocio de Ukyo y unos fideos del Nekohaten.

Ranma dio un largo suspiro y se coloco las manos en la cara y asintió.

-Esta bien, voy a traer lo que quieres.- Ranma salía pesadamente del Dojo

-Oye!!!.- Ranma volteo al llamado de Akane.- pero deja el melón.- Una gota se le escurrió de la nuca y salio por lo que le pedían.

fin flash back

- Ya lo creo que fueron muy largos, todos los días fue el mismo cuento >.- terminaba de pensar Ranma

-Mira, y esta foto es de cuando me llevaban al consultorio del doctor Tofú, el día del nacimiento de Takeshi y Ranko.- Se veía una foto donde Akane se veía histérica y jalaba de la trenza a Ranma

-También recuerdo eso muy bien…

flash back

-Ranma, es hora, recoge todo, la maleta, vamos rápido, muévete!!!.- gritaba histérica Akane

-Está bien, pero suéltame.- Ranma se esforzaba por que Akane soltara su trenza

-No te preocupes hermanita.- Kasumi con su típica sonrisa salía de la cocina.- Ya mande tus cosas con tío Genma y papá

-Gracias Kasumi, ahora nos vamos.- Akane sudaba mucho

-Tranquila, respira como te enseñaron.- Comentaba Nabiki, al parecer muy tranquila.

-eso, respira, inhala, exhala.- Ranma estaba igual de nervioso que Akane

-deja de decir tonterías, vamos ya.- Akane salio Jalando a Ranma

Un par de horas después se encontraban en el consultorio del Dr. Tofú y Akane ya estaba en labores de parto, Ranma aun lado sujetándole la mano y el doctor esperando al bebe (XD)

-Vamos Akane, puja.- decía el doctor

-AHHHH.- gritaba Akane

-AHHHHHH.- gritaba Ranma

-Ranma, no es momento para jugar.- regañaba el Dr. a Ranma

-No estoy jugando Dr., Akane me esta haciendo talco los dedos de la mano.- Ranma trataba de soltar su mano, pero Akane la apretaba tanto que ya estaba Morada.

-Entonces aguanta un poco tú también, ya esta saliendo.- el doctor se puso en posición

Unos instantes después un par de Chillidos llenaban el consultorio

-Felicidades Ranma, Akane, son Gemelos, una niña y un varón.- Decía el doctor dándoles a los bebes

-Do… do… dos???.- Decía incrédulo Ranma

-Míralos Ranma, son precioso.- decía Akane con lágrimas en los ojos

En la habitación entraron todos los conocidos a felicitarlos.

-Ahora déjame revisar tu mano Ranma.- el Dr. tomo la mano y se sorprendió.- Por dios Ranma, esta mano esta fracturada, de hecho todos los dedos están hechos pedazos…

fin flash back

- tuve la mano enyesada dos meses >.- terminaba de recordar con un suspiro.

-ay Ranma, cuantos recuerdos, y pensar que ya crecieron bastante.- Akane con voz tierna

-Si, ante era unos pequeños bebes que nos volvían locos, ahora son unos pequeños niños que nos vuelven aun más locos…

En el cine.

-¿Qué película quieren ver?.- Nabiki veía a sus sobrinos pegados a la lista de películas

-Una divertida.- Al unísono los dos pequeños.

-Bien, compra cuatro entradas para una película, la más divertida.- El sujeto solo siguió las instrucciones de Nabiki ya sin replicar.

-Tía el señor cuatro ojos se ve triste.- Comentaba la pequeña Ranko

-Tranquila nena, al final se ira contento.- Aclaro Nabiki.

-Tía voy a querer palomitas, refresco, dulces y mucho mas.- Se emocionaba Takeshi

-Bien, vamos a pedir de una vez para que cuando Takemoto venga de comprar los boletos solo pague y ya entremos a ver la película

-SI!!!!!.- se emocionaron los niños

-Ranma esta es inolvidable.- Akane se sobresalto enseñándole la foto a Ranma.

Era una foto donde salía Ranma y Akane cubiertos de talco y cargando a sus hijos.

flash back

Se escucha un par de chillidos muy fuertes en el Dojo

-Akane, Akane!!!.- Gritaba Ranma con los dos pequeños llorando en brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre Ranma?.- Preguntaba Akane alarmada.

- No puedo hacer que dejen de llorar, ya los intente acostar, pero no se quieren dormir, ya les di su biberón, pero tampoco tienen hambre, les di palmaditas en la espalda como me enseñaste, pero tampoco tienen gases ya no se que mas hacer, además creo que se descompuso la tubería por que huele muy mal.- Se quejaba un Ranma ojeroso.

-¿y ya los intentaste cambiar?

-¿Cambiar?, no creo que eso explicaría por que huele tan mal.- soltó un risita nerviosa

-Ranma, no puedo ni encargarte a los niños ni un momento, ven vamos a cambiarlos.- los dos fueron hacia el cuarto de los niños.- Mira te voy a enseñar a cambiarlos de pañal, así me ayudaras mas que solo gritando

-E… esta bien¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

.- Mira, primero quitas el pañal sucio.- Akane quito el pañal de los dos bebes y Ranma se sorprendió Oo

- ¿Qué es eso?.- Se tapo la nariz y retrocedió unos pasos.- ¿Cómo puede un bebe hacer todo eso y que huela tan mal además?

-Vamos Ranma, así es con todos los bebes.- seguro Akane muy convencida.

-No puede ser, estoy seguro que esto no es normal¿Qué les das de comer?

-Solo les doy leche y papilla Ranma, solo tiene seis meses no pueden comer otra cosa.

-Pues no parece

- Ya deja de hacer el tonto, y ven a poner atención.- Ranma se acerco nuevamente.- mira ahora le quitas el pañal y los limpias.- pasándole los pañales sucios a Ranma.

-¿Y que hago con esto?.- Ranma trataba de apartar lo más que podía los pañales de su cara.

-Se tira a la basura, pero si quieres ponte a jugar voleibol con ellos.-Akane con tono sarcástico

-Que graciosa

-Pues no preguntes tonterías, y sigue poniendo atención.- Ranma solo asintió.- Tienes que limpiar muy bien a los bebes si no se pueden rozar, sobre todo Ranko que tiene una piel mas sensible, mira ahora les pones talco, rayos, se acabo esta botella, pásame la nueva del estante.

-ah?, si enseguida.- Ranma dejo los pañales en el suelo para tomar la botella.- Aquí esta

-Bien, le pones… le pones.- Akane agitaba la botella y no salía el talco.- que le pasa a esto, Ranma ve si lo puedes destapar.

-Esta bien, a ver.- Ranma giro la tapa, agitaba y no pasaba nada, así hizo varios intentos.- Maldita botella, ya veras, ahora la abro.- Ranma apretó la botella hasta que… reventó y quedo cubierto de Talco al igual que Akane

-Ranma eres un inútil

-Pe… pero la abrí.

-¿Quedo algo en la botella?

-Si un poco

-Pues pásamelo, por lo menos que alcance para ponerle a los niños.-Ranma pasó el talco y Akane termino de cambiar a los niños que por fin callaron su llanto y cada uno cargo a un niño.- Espero que hayas aprendido.

Ranma no contesto solo asintió con Takeshi en brazos.

-Vaya Ranma estas muy calmado.- Akane con una sonrisa a pesar de estar cubierta de polvo

-Es que… olvide que puse los pañales en el suelo.- decía Ranma hablando muy despacio

-¿y eso que?

-Que… lo olvide y… los pise.- Ranma no quería ni ver su pie descalzó y Akane estaba muerta de risa...

fin flash back

-jajaja si he cierto, recuerdo eso.- decía Akane con una carcajada incontenible

-A mi no me causa tanta risa.- Ranma estaba enrojecido y frunciendo el ceño

-Vamos Ranma, fue muy divertido.- Akane trato de calmarlo un poco

-mejor sigamos viendo las fotos

-como quieras. Mira esta también me trae tantos recuerdos, es de los momentos que nunca olvida una madre, la primera palabra de sus hijos, y Takeshi y Ranko tuvieron la misma palabra el mismo día.- Decía Akane con los ojos destellándole

-Si, eso también lo recuerdo, a pesar de todo fue divertido.- Ranma alzo la mirada como concentrándose.- Yo quería que Takeshi o Ranko, cualquiera de los dos tuvieran una primera palabra…. Papá, pero….

flash back

-Vamos, Takeshi, Ranko digan Papá, P-a-p-á.- Ranma parado frente a dos pequeños niños que apenas pasaban del año de vida, y ya se les notaba el delicado cabello que les crecía, Negro azulado y Rojizo respectivamente.

-Ranma, déjalos, están en la hora de la comida y no dirán nada solo por que los trates de forzar.- Akane veía a Ranma con la cuchara pequeña con que alimentaba a los pequeños acercándosela y alejándoselas para que al abrir la boca pudieran decir lo que el quería.

-Vamos Akane, ellos lo dirán, se que hoy si lo dirán.- Confirmaba Ranma con voz muy segura

- Yo no estoy segura, pero ya van dos semanas que haces lo mismo y nunca ha resultado, ya déjalos comer en paz.- Akane comenzaba a enojarse

- No te enfades Akane, esta bien, los dejare por hoy, pero te aseguro que hoy era el día en que lo dirían.

Como si confirmaran las palabras de Ranma el pequeño Takeshi comenzó a balbucear algo que parecían ser palabras, y Ranko lo comenzó a imitar después de el.

- Mira Akane!!!.- Gritaba emocionado Ranma.- Van a decirlo, a ver, Takeshi, Ranko, Digan Papá, Pa-Pá, P-a-p-á

Los pequeños trataban de decir algo, sus boquitas se esforzaban pero no podían, ante la emoción Ranma se acerco tanto a donde estaba el plato de papilla de los pequeños que lo tiro de la mesa causando una enorme mancha en el suelo

-Ranma!!!, apenas limpie y ya volviste a ensuciar¿sabes el trabajo que me cuesta mantener limpia la casa?.- Akane estaba enojadísima, su transición a madre de un hogar había sido difícil, y más cuando a cada rato tenia que limpiar desastres.

- Tra… tranquila Akane, perdóname, es que estoy muy emocionado, además solo es una pequeña mancha, se que podrás limpiarla.- Comentaba Ranma un poco despreocupado y regresando a ver si sus pequeños hablaban.

-¿Cómo dices¿Que YO podré limpiarla?, eres un TONTO!!!!!:- La mano de Akane voló por el aire cruzando rápidamente el espacio entre su cuerpo y el rostro de Ranma dejándole una marca enrojecida en su mejilla izquierda.- Eres un desconsiderado y TONTO!!!

-Pero Akane.- Hababa un desconcertado Ranma.- No es para tanto

EN ese momento de la pequeña boca de Takeshi surgió esa primera palabra

- T-t-t-tonto.- vocifero el pequeño seguido de una sonrisa.- t-t-tonto

Ranma se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que Akane, no podía cree lo que escuchaba

-Tonto.- Dijo con mas claridad el pequeño entre risas jugando con su pequeña cuchara manchada de papilla.

-¿pero que paso?.- se preguntaba Ranma acercándose donde el pequeño

-T-t-t-t-tonto.- recito ahora la pequeña Ranko, y momentos después imitaba a su hermano con una sonrisita y su balbuceo.- Tonto, tonto, tonto.

-NO!!! Eso no era lo que quería que dijeran.- Ranma se tomaba la cabeza

- Vaya, pues tenias razón, hoy dijeron su primera palabra.- Decía Akane alegre

Ranma se quedo hecho piedra y los niños jugando lo salpicaban con sus pequeñas cucharas sucias (XD)

fin flash back

-Que bonitos recuerdos, pero ya se hace tarde, tengo que acabar de limpiar, tu Gi esta en la canasta de ropa limpia, lo lave ayer, deberías lavarlo mas seguido, olía horrible, bueno me voy a apurar.- Akane sale rápidamente de la habitación dejando el álbum en manos de Ranma

-Recuerdos.- Ranma se queda viendo el álbum.- Tantos, la mayoría en su momento fueron dolores de cabeza, pero….- de la cara un poco inexpresiva se forma una sonrisa muy sincera.- ahora que pasan por mi memoria la verdad son muy divertidos.

Ranma deja el álbum en un estante y sale del cuanto pasando por su Gi de camino al Dojo

Mientras en las afueras del Dojo un auto azul llega

-Bravo!!!, estuvo muy buena la película.- Vociferaban los niños saliendo atrabancadamente de el auto con vasos de refresco, palomitas, y manchados de la ropa con infinidad de colores y productos, desde helado hasta caramelos.

-Les gusto?, que bueno.- Nabiki salía del asiento del copiloto y del otro lado salía el susodicho Takemoto.- Gracias por todo Takemoto

-Na-Nabiki.- Llamaba el pobre hombre.- Esto, no es precisamente lo que yo…

- Tienes razón.- lo interrumpió Nabiki.- Niños denle las gracias a Takemoto

-Muchas gracias señor Takemoto por invitarnos.- la pequeña Ranko acompaña sus palabras con una graciosa reverencia.

-Muchas gracias, espero que nos vuelvas a invitar algún día.- Decía Takeshi palmeando al sujeto, pero quedo cubierto de caramelo que el pequeño traía en las manos.- Lo siento, pero eres agradable.- le hizo señas para que se acercara y le pudiera hablar al oído, diciendo en secreto.- :::Se constante y tía Nabiki te hará mas caso:::.- luego salio corriendo hacia la casa con su hermana

-Bueno Takemoto gracias por todo.- Nabiki saludo con la mano y se volvió para caminar hacia el Dojo dejando al pobre de una pieza pero sin decir nada

Camino unos pasos y se volvio

-Bien, lo has hecho muy bien.- Las palabras de Nabiki sorprendieron al pobre sujeto que ya se esperaba cualquier cosa… menos lo que venia.- Eres una buena persona, a pesar de todo no replicaste, eres un hombre muy interesante Takemoto.- Nabiki jalo al sujeto de la corbata y le planto un beso que puso al sujeto completamente rojo.- Lo has hecho muy bien, seguro que volveremos a salir, s-o-l-o-s.- la forma en que lo dijo hizo que el sujeto se pusiera aun mas rojo y sorprendido, Nabiki dio la vuelta y se encamino a la entrada del Dojo.

-S-s-s-s-s-si Nabiki!!!!.- Decía eufórico el sujeto saliendo de su sorpresa.- Cuando quieras, yo te hablo.- el sujeto se fue muy feliz, subió a su coche y salio disparado.

- vaya, ya sabia yo que los hombres son muy simples, con poco se contentan, bien, así tendré la oportunidad de comer bien otra vez >.- pensó Nabiki (¬¬)

Entro al Dojo y se encontró a sus sobrinos platicando con detalles lo que habían hecho a su Papá, Ranma trataba de entenderle pero en los vociferaos que los niños hacían nada mas no podía

-Se ve que se divirtieron mucho.- Decía Akane saliendo de la cocina

-Si, hicimos muchas cosas.- contestaba Nabiki

-Ahora a quien extorsionaste???.- La mirada inquisidora de Akane barrió a Nabiki

-Vamos hermanita, extorsionar es una palabra muy fea, pero le di una sorpresa a Takemoto, gracias a el pasamos un buen día, y yo pase tiempo de calidad con mis sobrinos, así que no te preocupes.- Nabiki se alejo a del comedor

-Niños, después me cuentan ahora iba a entrenar.- Ranma trataba de sacarse a sus pequeños vástagos de enzima

-pero papa, es que la película.- decía Takeshi

-si papa, además comimos helado y.- comentaba Ranko hasta que de tanto atosigar a su padre lo dejaron embarrado de infinidad de cosas que tenían en sus manitas

-Niños, ya me embarraron, déjenme, después me cuentan.- Ranma no podía hacer que lo dejaran pasar

-Que buen momento, traeré la cámara.- Akane fue rápidamente y regreso con una cámara fotográfica y la tomo.- Bueno, un momento mas para el álbum.- Akane soltó una risita y el caos siguió reinando en esta tranquila casa….

Fin….

Bueno, aquí esta otro, quería poder contar un poco de lo que paso antes del primer capitulo, espero haber logrado una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros al leerlo, a mi me causa mucha risa imaginarme lo que escribo XD, bueno, ojala dejen reviews para ver que les gusta y que puedo cambiar, y para, por que no?, recibir alguna idea o petición de algún asunto o petición que quieran que les pase a líos personajes XD, ojala se animen, hasta luego.

Goshujin Sama


End file.
